I Need Another Reason
by xXCrimsonBlueXx
Summary: France was running out of excuses. Reasons not to hold him, to kiss him, to confess his burning desire. Franada Main, Slash, USUK, PrusSwitz, Spamano, Dennor, implied Sufin, Giripan, and others.
1. I

**AN: I think this will be a two-shot but I might make it longer. It will be M later too(probably)**

**Anyway, there are a ton of implied/minor pairings in here, but they should be pretty obvious. I also downplayed the french accent in this one because i think he's spent long enough knowing English that he could speak it perfectly if he wanted to.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Why can't you let me dream? no, I do not own Hetalia *grumble grumble* or any countries, cuz if I did, i would NOT be on **

* * *

><p>France was running out of excuses. Reasons not to hold him, to kiss him, to confess his burning desire. Despite popular belief, France would restrain himself when necessary. Now he simply had to keep it necessary.<p>

His first excuse had been that he was like a father figure to him; it would be wrong, impure. This excuse worked for a week. Then Spain and Romano were found in a closet, and the acceptance from their peers diminished that excuse.

His second excuse was that it was merely lust; he didn't truly _love_ the boy. This excuse almost fueled his desire. But it was broken as well, when he realized that he had been given many chances to lay with him, but had restrained himself.

His third excuse lasted a while; England and America would absolutely _murder _him. This too, however was disproved when he remembered he didn't care what England thought and America would have been a hypocrite.

His fourth excuse was more of a hope that perhaps he was dating; he was, after all, half French. But sadly, despite his close friendship with Ukraine, Cuba, and others, an interrogation of Prussia (who was one of the 'others') led to negative results.

His fifth and final (for now, hopefully) excuse was that he didn't feel the same. France was almost positive he didn't, no one had _truly_ loved him for centuries, not since a brave woman in armor had changed his world. But when France thought of this excuse, he felt an unbearable pain in his gut. Like someone had torn through his skin, removed his heart, and told him to live on.

And so he did. He lived on. Because this excuse was working, and for some reason, a reason he wasn't quite sure of yet, he needed to keep these excuses. He _needed _this wall. So he continued to live on, a country can't just die for selfish reasons like love. No – not love. He wasn't allowed to love. He continued to live like the tin-man, a shell with something beating inside him, echoes coursing through his skin of cold metal.

He would never be his. He was pure, he couldn't be tainted, and France wouldn't taint him.

Canada would never be his; he was too pure.

* * *

><p>Canada poked his eyes from the top of kumakichi, or whatever he was called, and looked across the room at his brother. The table had been set in alphabetical order, but China had drifted to the area where the rest of the Asian family was talking, Cuba was skipping, Denmark was off annoying Sweden, Finland keeping him calm, Cyprus had dragged Egypt off to talk to Greece about what their mothers had left, and England was, well, with the brother he was staring at. And so, he had ended up next to France.<p>

It's not like Canada was scared of France like the other Nations, after all France generally forgot of his existence along with the others, only remembering when he wanted to gossip in French, but Canada didn't like being near France. Whenever he was near France, overwhelming emotions consumed him and he began to lose his head. And his head was one of the few things he was appreciated for. He looked nervously at France, and ducked under Jirohime when he saw France looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"_Ê__tes-vous__ bien__?_" he purred, somehow asking the simplest of questions with a sensual voice.

"Eh? Ah, _oui __je__ vais bien__, merci._" Canada mumbled, the French coming naturally to his tongue.

"You seem a bit confused _mon ami."_

Canada blushed and fiddled with kujamon's ears. "I- I was just wondering where Germany and Italy went. I mean we can't very well start out without them…"

France smirked and Canada immediately regretted asking, "Well, I would assume zey are spreading _l'amour"_

Canada's blush darkened and he noticed his brother watching from the corner of his eye. "I-I suppose s-so." He stammered and hugged kumajirou, yes that was his name, closer. The bear grumbled a bit and tried to pull himself out of the nation's grip.

France glanced over one more time before leaning onto the table and watching Denmark and Norway shamelessly flirt across the room.(Denmark teasing Norway and Norway seconds away from calling his troll)

Moments later Germany burst into the room dragging a teary-eyed Italy by the ear and apologizing for his tardiness.

"Ve~ sorry guys, do you want some pasta?" Chirped Italy, any sign of pain immediately gone from his face.

Germany sighed, exuding stressfulness, and told Italy to go to his place between Iceland and his brother.

* * *

><p>After a laid-back meeting of super-size heroes built by Japan who was, of course, his back up, America called the end of a successful (this was denied by Romano and England, but they just needed some perspective.) meeting and the crowd dispersed. America watched coolly as England argued with France and Canada chatted with Prussia. His eyes narrowed slightly as the albino former nation laughed with his brother, smirk firmly in place. He growled a bit under his breath and walked over to where they were standing.<p>

"Hey Prussia!" he said, keeping his happy-go-lucky façade on.

"Huh? Oh hey Amy."

America coughed at this and thanked god he wasn't drinking anything. "A-Amy?" he repeated, disbelief in his tone.

Prussia frowned and then grinned a grin that could have put the Cheshire cat out of business. "Yeah- Amy. Cool, right?"

America stared at him in disbelief a few seconds longer before huffing and continuing. "Right, well, anyway, since when have you two been going out?"

This time Prussia gaped at America. "What? We aren't!" he exclaimed, drawing the attention of France and England.("Wait-wait shut it about the bloody cheese for a second, I think something happened.") "Mein Gott," he grumbled, " First France, now you." Canada and America raised an eyebrow at this and asked in unison –

"France?"

Prussia uncrossed his arms and looked dubiously at the two, "Yeah, France kept asking me if you were going out with someone."

France chuckled at this and tried to slide out of the circle, but England and America both grabbed one of his arms, and, well, there were stereotypes about the French for a reason. "Fine!" he cried dramatically, "You have caught me, well done. I shall tell you ze truth," He exclaimed. England and America continued to glare at him and France sighed, "I was simply planning all of your Christmas presents, and I needed to know if Canada would have a use for a- couple's present-." He finished, waggling his eyebrows at 'couple's present.'

No one could ever say France was a bad actor, at least.

America and England seemed appeased with this and released him. America immediately brightened and turned to the other. "Well, Iggy, ya wanna get some food?"

They faded into the distance with an "Anything but McDonalds 'Amy'" and a whined "Don't call me that!"

France turned to Canada, only to realize he had left, leaving him and Prussia alone.

"Well, _mon ami,_ was that as painful to watch as it was to be part of?"

Prussia smiled sympathetically and patted his friend on the shoulder. "If I wasn't so awesome, I would've been bawling."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it but even if you didn't, at least you read this far.<strong>

**Hopefully correct translations:**

**_Ê__tes-vous__ bien__?_ - are you alright?**

**_oui __je__ vais bien__, merci_ . - Yes I'm fine, thank you.**

**_Mon ami - _My friend**

**_l'amour _- the luuve~**

**_Mein gott - _My god, that should have been redundant...  
><strong>

**Please review, tell me anything you wanna see in the future!  
><strong>


	2. II

**AN: This update came pretty fast, but I probably won't have continuous daily updates.**

**Theres no France here. Sorry. For some reason I really like Friendly Nor/Can. Also some Dennor for all you guys!**

**Disclaimer(Again): As France doesn't show up, let him do it.**

**France: Why are you making me angsty! This is not me...**

**England: Just do the disclaimer bloody frog!**

**France: Now, now, do not get so angry simply because you little Amerrique is not here.**

***Sounds somewhat resembling a French man being castrated by a unicorn***

**England: Due to technical problems, I will Be doing the Disclaimer. *Ahem* xXCrimsonBlueXx does not own hetalia, or any countries of the world.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Canada collapsed onto his bed, his almost blue polar bear finally escaping.<p>

"Maple." He breathed.

They were in some fancy Hilton hotel, because after all, America always got rooms in these types of hotels, even if the nations had to room in pairs. Due to their similar climates, he was sharing with Norway. America had set up Sweden and Russia together, knowing that Sweden could probably hold his own against Russia. The room was comfortingly cold, and unlike when he had shared with Egypt, there was no argument over the temperature.

"Rough day?"

Canada spun to where Norway was standing, leaning against the doorframe and chewing on a chocolate-covered marzipan candy.

"No, I was just a bit tired." Canada replied, sitting up on his bed. "Are you going somewhere later?"

Norway raised an eyebrow, "I was going to go to the bar with Iceland in an hour. Why, do you want me to leave?"

Canada blushed and quickly stammered a reply, "No! No, um, I was just wondering, eh."

Norway looked at him oddly and set out to the kitchen. "Do you want any coffee, tea?"

"Yeah, I have some maple tea in my bag… If you're heating water I can use it."

Canada hoisted his backpack from the armchair and filed through the front. When you travel as much as the nations do, you learn to pack only the necessities. He pulled out the small blue cardboard box and picked one of the few pouches out. He walked into the kitchen and saw Norway sitting at a table, flipping through some Norwegian magazine. The coffee machine was heating the water and Canada's cup, red with the silhouette of a beaver on it, was waiting on top of the mini-fridge. He dropped in the teabag and sat across from Norway.

Despite the difference in their heights, if Canada was asked, he would say Norway was definitely more imposing.

"So, is someone coming over?"

"What do you mean?" Canada asked, looking up from the upside down magazine in front of him.

Norway eyed him and got up from his seat. He pulled the pot out and silently filled their cups, the hot water hitting the teabags and immediately turning rich amber and a pale green.

"Well," he started, sitting back down and closing the magazine. "You seemed like you wanted me gone, so…"

"No! No, no, I was just going to sleep earlier, you know, jet lag and all."

"There is no time change between Ottawa and DC."

"Eh…"

Norway sighed and leaned back in his chair, the scent of green tea wafting around him. Although he was one of the shorter nations, he was undeniably one of the older ones as well. Just look at China and Japan. "This is about France, isn't it?"

Canada spluttered and stared in disbelief at the indifferent nation in front of him. Norway simply sipped his tea and held his gaze.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

Norway rolled his eyes and leaned onto the table, smirking slightly, "I guess I just notice that stuff. Plus ogling him in public does somewhat reveal yourself."

"I- I don't understand, Norway."

Norway smiled sadly, "Don't worry, I'm not saying anything bad about it." He pushed his chair back and slowly got to his feet. "I'm here if you need me is all."

Canada stared ahead in amazement as he heard Norway leave the hotel room.

Well. That was strange.

* * *

><p>Norway sighed against the door, heaved himself off and set off to find a stupid Dane. He had gone out with Iceland the day before, he was sure he would understand.<p>

He found Denmark with Prussia and America, the 'Awesome Trio' in the lobby. He pitied the other lobby-goers, as he could hear the 'Nahahahas,' and 'Keseseses,' from the elevator.

Denmark's laughter cut short when he noticed the Norwegian man glaring at him from across the room.

"Norge!" He exclaimed, "What're ya doing down here?"

Norway looked down at the floor and then looked back at the Dane. "I was supposed to go out with Iceland, but he's distracting Sealand for Sweden."

Denmark eyes flashed at the mention of Sweden, but he perked at what he believed was coming. Aw, Norge was such a sun-dairy. "And?"

Norway huffed and crossed his arms. "And do you want to come with me instead?"

"Where're ya going?" Denmark said, fake-pondering for a minute.

Norway narrowed his eyes and shifted, as if to leave. "Out." He replied, walking from away from the Trio.

"Aw, forgive the guy! He wants to go!"

"Yeah, kesese, run after the guy, it will be almost as awesome as me!" He heard Prussia tell Denmark.

Moments later Denmark had jogged up to him with a lopsided smile and ruffled Norway's hair. "Of course I'll come with ya Norge, I was jus' teasing."

"Anko uzai."

Norway would later pretend his heart didn't twitch a bit when he saw Denmark run after him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the Hilton, America was starting to realize what Prussia had known for a while.<p>

"So dude, when do you think Denmark and Norway are finally just gonna do it?"

Prussia grinned and pulled of his hat, revealing the small chick that had been resting. "Really Amy? Them? Ain't there some other couples that are just a ticking time bomb?"

America looked confused for a second, and then asked whom.

"Sweden and Finland…"

"I thought they already were together?"

"Yeah I'm not too sure about that either, what about Greece and Japan?"

"No they definitely did it already…"

"Well yeah but Japan denies it with his life and Greece is too gentle to try anything."

"There's always you and Austria."

"Nah. We had a thing once but that ship sunk…"

"Too uptight?"

"Dude, he's practically married to Hungary. There's another couple you know."

"Probably tons. Who're you talkin' about?"

"Well, France and Canada of course."

"Wait what?"

Prussia suddenly realized who he was talking to and looked at America nervously. "D-dance and opera! They've been prancing around each other for centuries, Opera just won't let Dance into its life."

"I thought there was dance in opera." America said, frowning slightly.

"Who knows Amy, I'm not Austria." Prussia replied, thanking god, or gods, or Allah, or Buddha, or whomever the hell you believe in that America was dense. And hearing impaired.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah America. You're such an idiot. I suppose I'll just keep calling you Amy...<br>**

**Please Review! I'll give you a Gilbird~  
><strong>


	3. III

**AN: Holy Farm Animals I got Reviews! *Spazzes***

**Thankye verymuches ultimatebishoujo21 and ArthurIsAwesome for reviewing!**

**There's some smutty prusswitz, angsty dennor, and some actual Franada! Shocker, da?**

**Disclaimer: Go ahead and sue me, it's not like you'll have much use for twenty bucks and a truckload of manga.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it. He had a hickey. <em>Switzerland<em> had a hickey. Well, maybe it wasn't a hickey. He should ask him.

"Switzerland…" he started quietly, "Is zat a" what was a gentle word for it, "mark of _amour_, on your neck?"

The Swiss nation spun around, and judging by the large gun his body had been hiding, France would deeply regret the question.

"I-I mean of course it iz not! My mistake, I shall simply be going now…"

And that was how the world meeting ended this time.

As France exited the conference room, luckily with a minimal amount of injuries, he ran into Prussia, who had been waiting outside.

"Prussia, _mon cher_! What are you doing here?"

"West won't let me in, says I'm only allowed into every second meeting."

France smirked, "You'll never believe what I saw."

"Was it awesome?" Prussia grinned, eyes shining with anticipation.

"More peculiar than awesome. Apparently, Switzerland has a special friend." He said, smirk widening.

The Prussian looked to the left and laughed awkwardly, "W-why do you think that?"

"Well there was a hickey on his-"

"FRANCE!" the nation at hand leapt up and raced away from the scene with a "Forget what I told you!"

Prussia turned to the angry gun-toting Swiss and ruffled his hair.

The red-faced nation glared up at the albino and growled. "A Hickey?"

"I prefer the term love-bite, actually…"

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you bastard."

* * *

><p>Denmark looked at the pale boy curled in his sheets. The Norwegian had always slept deep into the day, whereas the Dane had always been a morning person. Norway mumbled something incoherent and turned, the sheets slipping to reveal the top of his thigh. Denmark cleared his throat and looked away guiltily.<p>

"Norge? Norge, you awake?"

'Norge' yawned sleepily, gazing at the other country with a far-off look. "What are you doing on my bed?"

"Norge, you're in _my _bed."

"It's all relative. What am I doing in your bed?"

Denmark laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well after the sixth aquavit, I'm a bit fuzzy too…"

Norway looked at him, conveying a silent message through his eyes.

"I woke up on the armchair, so I don't think so."

"Good." Norway replied, sitting up and gathering the things within an arm's reach. He slid off the queen bed and dressed quickly. "I'll see you later."

The Dane watched sadly as the shorter nation walked to the door.

"Norge, would it really be so bad?"

Norway turned to Denmark, a melancholic smile gracing his face, "Denmark, we've gone through this before. What happened- it was a mistake."

"Of course. I know, sorry for bringing it up."

The only response was the clicking of the door.

* * *

><p>Switzerland turned to Prussia; his venomous glare still prominent even with his disheveled appearance.<p>

"Don't- don't think- you can just get away with that." He panted, a slight keening note in his voice.

"Of course not, I know," he replied smugly, leaning in to continue kissing the Swiss, "just how-" He gently ran over the other's bottom lip with his tongue, "stubborn you can be." He finished. He wrapped his arm around Switzerland's waist, pulling them together with the intent to make his little tsundere hurt _very_ much the next morning. Jury?

"MEIN GOTT!" Well so much for that.

Switzerland and Prussia quickly untangled themselves and looked guiltily at the nation who was standing in the doorway.

"B-bruder, It's not what it looks like!"

"I- I just, pretend I was never here." Germany shook his head, he would never get those images out of his head.

After they were certain that Germany was no longer in the room, Prussia turned to Switzerland. "So, kesesese, should we continue where we left off?"

Prussia, meet blunt object. Blunt object, meet Prussia's face.

* * *

><p>Canada looked up to see his former parent running away from something. The something must have been utterly terrifying because France looked like Switzerland was on his trail. France stopped in front of Canada, panting slightly. "What, ha, are you doing here, ha, <em>mon ami<em>?"

Canada looked at the tired nation and patted the seat beside him. "I'm waiting for Norway to get back, he never came back yesterday."

France graciously accepted the seat and crossed his legs, "Yes, I had heard he was out with Denmark yesterday."

"Denmark?" Canada questioned, his brow furrowed, "But I thought that- well, nevermind." He would ask Norway later. "Um, France?"

"_Oui?"_

"Can you help me with something?"

France turned, surprised at the young nation's bluntness, "Of course, anything."

"I need some advice."

"I'm sure your brother or England could help you better with that."

Canada blushed looked up at the hotel doors, on the off chance that Norway would walk in and keep him from doing something he would regret.

"I-I like someone."

France raised his eyebrows and looked at him curiously, "Why this is a surprise."

"But, but I think he likes someone else."

"I don't know who could possibly choose someone over you."

Canada looked up, almost hopefully, then turned his downcast eyes to his hands again. "Well, they're always together, and apparently, the one that I-" here Canada blushed and barely continued in a quiet voice, "-that I like, asked him if he was going out with someone." France swallowed nervously on the side. "So, I was just wondering, if it was you, would you-" He looked at France nervously, "Would you chase after him? Or would you just let him be happy with the one he likes?"

France stared at Canada, what felt like one of England's scones stuck in his throat. "Mon cher, you are half French. Chase after the one you love."

Canada smiled gratefully and stood. "Well, I've been down here for a while. I think I'm going to rest upstairs. See you, eh?"

"Right, of course." France croaked, sinking into the plush white chair.

He wasn't like the American idiot, he knew who Canada was talking about.

_Merde_. There went his last excuse.

* * *

><p><strong>So there was a little bit of the actual couple for all of you! I've noticed the chapters are getting shorter, so I'm gonna try to make the next one longer.<br>**

**Hopefully Correct Translations:**

**_Amour_: love**

**_Mon cher_: My dear**

****Mein Gott: My god** **

**Bruder: Brother  
><strong>

****_Mon ami_: My friend****

**_Oui_: Yes **

**_Merde_: shit**

****Tell me what you wanna see next, and I'll try to shove it in.**  
><strong>


	4. IV

**AN: As promised a longer chapter! Whoo! For some reason Belgium comes off a gossip-hound, but I love her for it ;3**

**Luxembourg's appearance comes from a canon picture, but his personality is all mine. MINE I tell you!**

**Thank you ArthurIsAwesome, Karma Kat 281 and Yukai yami for reviewing, they are very much appreciated C:  
><strong>

**When they're out in public they use their human names so just in case:**

**Belgium: Edmée **

**Luxembourg: Siegfried**

**Disclaimer: Must I do this again? No, I don't own hetalia, or any of the countries. Ppbtf.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Say aaah-"<p>

"I will not say 'Ah' you bloody wanker!"

"Are we interrupting something, aru?"

"So this is where you went hmm~?"

"No you are not interrupting _anything_"

"Aw, but-"

"And wipe that smirk of your face."

"What do you mean? This is my normal face."

"We'll come back later, aru. We were just wondering where our roommates went."

"You don't have to! Come back, we weren't doing anything!" England continued protesting, but his attempts fell on deaf ears. He could still hear Belgium and China laughing with each other in the hallway, resisting the urge to run after them and diminish any incorrect thoughts from their minds.

"Come on Iggy, open up nice and wide for me."

England blushed at the dirty thoughts that came to his head (Aw, Iggy you're such a perv.) and grabbed the utensil from America. "I can feed myself you fool."

"Yeah but isn't it more romantic if I feed you?" America asked, naïveté consuming the air around him.

England blushed furiously and stammered in his reply, "W-wh-why would it have to be romantic?"

"Whadya mean Iggy," America said, beaming like a happy child, "Everything has ta be romantic!"

England squirmed and tried to find a way to break the atmosphere. Just because America couldn't read it doesn't mean it didn't exist. "Y-You sound like France." America wrinkled his nose and groaned in disgust. This response piqued England's interest, and he continued, "Now you sound like me."

"I think something's going on between France and my brother."

"You mean you just now noticed?"

"What do you mean just now? How long has this been going on?"

England sighed exasperated and rubbed his temples. "There is no official 'this' but amongst all the pining looks and emotional sighs, _something_ must have happened. And if not, it's only a matter of time."

"What pining looks? I haven't seen anything."

"Of course not America, you're daft and bloody terrible at reading the atmosphere."

"I told you I've been looking for that book!" America protested, swinging his arm wildly across the table, knocking the hot fondue onto the neatly set tableware.

"Bloody hell, America! Look what you've done now!"

"Sorry! Sorry, I'll clean it up now." America said hastily, getting up and pulling the pot from the table.

England wiped some of the fondue from his pants and scowled. "It's fine, Amy. I should probably leave now anyway."

"You don't have to! You can use some of my jeans."

"Look America, as much as I'd like to get in your pants, I'm afraid that-"

"Are you _sure _we're not interrupting something?"

* * *

><p>Belgium rocked on the plush chair, swinging back and forth with her hands under her legs. She was feeling very smug, though this was normal for her. She had just seen something very~ interesting. Now to just find someone to gossip to…<p>

"Oh!" she silently exclaimed, watching as her brother passed by. Luxembourg was almost as tall as Netherlands, though his hair was deep brown and resembled France's, very unlike her other brother's. "Brother!" she called, kicking herself off the chair and striding to the nation, "Brother~ do you want to hear something in-ter-est-ing?" she asked, emphasizing every syllable of 'interesting.'

"Considering what you see as interesting, probably not." He said calmly, his no harm demeanor standing resilient no matter what he said.

"It's about that France you have a crush on~"

"I do not have a crush on France, we are simply good friends,"

"Of course you are bro."

"We are. Yes! We are, and I would still prefer not to hear."

Belgium looked up tearfully, milking the poor innocent little sister for all it was worth. "Sorry, I suppose I'll go tell someone else then."

Luxembourg groaned and grabbed Belgium by the arm. "Go ahead, sis, tell me."

Belgium lit up and glomped the taller nation. "Okay so I was standing in front of China and America's room, looking for America, when I saw him and England getting very~ friendly, and I-"

"If this is about them, you don't need to tell me, everybody knows-"

"Wait wait I'm getting there! Anyway, so they were finally getting somewhere when China had to go and interrupt them, but like you said they're old hat, so anyway, England kicks us out and we're walking around, giving them a few minutes, to well, you know, ("I do,") and we see Germany racing away from something looking like he about to puke. So we ask him what's the matter, and he told me," Belgium grinned mischievously and leaned in to her brother, talking a bit softer as though the people she was speaking of would suddenly appear in the room. "He told me that he saw his brother and Switzerland making out!" Luxembourg looked surprised and even as if he was about to comment, but Belgium continued in a fast pace, "Can you imagine! _Switzerland!_ And here I thought he had better judgment, but whatever, I hear Prussia's a tiger in the sack. Or I suppose I should say an eagle, hm?"

Luxembourg shifted uncomfortably at his sister's crude talk. But still, "That's surprisingly surprising actually."

"That's not all…"

"Why don't you tell someone else? I'm supposed to be meeting France."

"Wait that's not what I wanted to tell you!" she protested.

"Something about France, right? I'm about to meet the guy, so I would prefer still keeping a somewhat respectable image of him. Now, go tell Spain or something, kay?" He left quickly, so as not to be trapped by the crocodile tears again.

Belgium pouted and plopped back onto the chair. "It wasn't anything bad." She grumbled. Oh well, might as well find Spain.

* * *

><p>"Lovi~ Taste this it's delicious!"<p>

"Everything's delicious to you, _bastardo._"

"It's Italian! You'll like it!

Romano spun enraged at this and shoved his drink down. "You think just because I'm Italy I'll like any Italian food?" he growled, though despite his best efforts he was just too short to tower over the Spaniard.

"…Yes?"

"Well I don't! Hmph. Give me that." The Italian fell back into seat, resigned to eating the definitely Sicilian-inspired dish. It wasn't like it was good or anything! It was just to make that stupid Spain shut up!

Sadly, Spain didn't pick up on the furious telepathic messages Romano was _sure_ he was sending, and turned the chair, his eyes brightening at something Romano couldn't see. "Edmée!" he called cheerfully, waving someone over to the small table.

Belgium quickly walked over and pulled a vacant seat from the neighboring table. "Okay, okay – So you'll never guess what I saw."

* * *

><p>France enjoyed hanging out with Luxembourg for two reasons, he could speak French with him and the man had a calming and understanding nature.<p>

"So you're in love with Matthew?"

"_Oui._"

"And Matthew's in love with you?"

"I'm fairly certain, yes."

"And why haven't you stripped the boy and tied him to a bed yet?"

The things Luxembourg could say while looking like he was simply asking the time.

"We- we are completely different people. He is too pure and I am too foul."

"And people say you aren't self-aware."

"_Oui._"

"You know the way I see it?" Luxembourg paused here, turning to the miserable Frenchmen beside him. "I think you're beating yourself up over nothing. If he really does love you, than he obviously knows all that. He's just found something he love's about you so much that he can look past all of that."

France turned to smile gratefully at his friend. "Even if you are simply pitying me, _merci _Siegfried."

"Anytime. Just know I'm not gonna take you home when you get drunk."

* * *

><p>"Did something happen with Denmark?"<p>

Norway froze and turned to his roommate. "What do you mean?"

"Well I heard you went out with Denmark, not Iceland yesterday, plus you came back this morning."

"I stayed in Denmark's room, yes, but nothing happened. We're simply old friends."

Canada got a bit flustered at this and paused in his packing. "I wasn't implying anything! I was just asking, sorry."

Norway _might _have smiled but Canada could never be sure, and tossed him his toothbrush. "Didn't mean to accuse you of anything. I suppose it's just a natural reflex."

"And why do you have a natural reflex when it comes to Denmark?"

"Are you sure you weren't implying anything that time?"

"It's just- you told me to come to you if I needed some advice, and,"

"Did you have something you wanted to ask?"

Canada finished zipping his red backpack and dropped it near the door. "I-I told France."

Norway repeated Canada's movements and soon a purple bag was with the red one. "Really? I thought it would take longer than that."

"Well I didn't exactly just tell him, tell him."

"So you were vague."

"I've never been good at being vague though…"

"Maybe you weren't as vague as you thought then." Norway replied, shrugging slightly.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, maybe France knew exactly what you said and is just taking his time in answering." Canada perched on his backpack, at a loss for words. "It's not necessarily a bad thing, ya know? He could just be too nervous to talk to you."

They heard a rap on the door and opened it revealing America and a huffy England in pants that seemed too big for him.

"Well come on then, we don't have all day."

The two arctic countries shuffled out of the room and went with the other two to the lobby where the rest of the nations were waiting.

America let out a large breath of air behind him and lifted his luggage excitedly. They could see the charter bus taking the flying nations to the airport, and because the meeting was in America it included most nations. "A full month before the next meeting!" he exclaimed, hugging Canada and trying to hug England. "We get to do nothing for a month! Awesome isn't it!"

"Wait, Amy,"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Have they decided where the next meeting will be yet?"

"Yeah, somewhere in Europe."

Canada turned to England, hoping he could narrow it down a bit more. "Sweden, I believe. Stockholm, of course."

Canada smiled gratefully and turned to his giddy brother. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, yeah Sweden I heard. I'm not a complete Idiot." He turned to the sky, he really loved his country. "But still! Don't you just love not having to see the other nations for a month?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Canada said, looking at his suspiciously overexcited brother, and pretended he didn't know what he was thinking.

_Another month before I can talk to France._

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, they're too far in to not see each other for a month.<strong>

**Please review, tell me anything you want to see!**


	5. V

**Sorry for the wait! Stuff happened and other vague things...**

**Either way, this take place about two weeks after the meeting on July 1st.**

**Thank you very much Audry Kai, Rosemarie22, and once again ArthurIsAwesome. There isn't much romance or development in this, but I swear that's just to adapt to the new setting. There will be fluff! and Angst! And maybe Smut! Only next time! Heh.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't see why you're throwing <em>him <em>a surprise party and not me." America grumbled, passing the newly helium-filled balloon to the nation beside him.

"We threw you a surprise party America." England replied calmly, tying the balloon to a string. "When we yelled surprise, you elbowed me in the face." He glared at America and rubbed his cheek as if he could still feel the bruise.

America chuckled and clapped England on the back. "Sorry about that Iggy! You guys completely fooled me!"

England snatched the red balloon with a snort. He handed it to the mumbling caramel blond next to him, "Belgium!" he snapped, causing her to jerk her head up and yelp something about pink octopuses eating her brains. He would never understand that girl.

She grabbed said red item and sheepishly attached it to the small white weight on the table. "I'm on it, I'm on it." Behind her Luxembourg rolled his eyes, pulling the red and white striped ribbon up and deftly tying an intricate bow.

"_Que ferez-vous?"_

"_Pouvez-vous expliquer?"_

Luxembourg tossed France the neatly wrapped present and narrowed his eyes. "You know what I mean." He continued in French. "You're seeing Canada tomorrow. What are you gonna say?"

Belgium crept over and stole the hat from her brother's friend. "_Mes garçons_, you guys keep forgetting I speak French, don't you?" Luxembourg and France looked at her oddly until she finally pouted and held up her hands in defeat. "Fine! Fine! Just tell me what you decide on." She pranced over to her station, hat still on head, singing something about waffles. Waffles, waffles, waffles, yay.

The other two nations turned back to each other when they heard a loud crash from the back of the room. The four of them turned to where the noise was coming from.

"I'M SORRY NORGE~"

"Shut up Anko Uzai."

America saw Norway standing over Denmark, who had been moving the furniture. He frowned slightly and ran (heroically) over to them. "Denmark! What're ya doing?"

Denmark grinned up at America and said he had annoyed Norway.

"I can see that, what'd you do?"

Norway glared icily down at the nation and readjusted his hairclip. "He breathed."

England, who had caught up with the more youthful America hummed in reply, "Yeah, I bloody hate it when they do that." The two left America and Denmark, Norway taking over America's position, and began to chat amicably about fairies. 'Cuz, you know, whatever.

America hoisted Denmark up and surveyed the room. He had found out that Canada would be off watching hockey or something else Canadian, and he would go out to take him back home. He glanced at the clock and gawked at the time. "Hey!" he called, grabbing all the occupants' attention. "I'm gonna go bring him back now, cool?" Most everyone grudgingly consented, and America cheerfully walked out to his car.

* * *

><p>Canada was sitting on the wall of the hockey stadium, his red backpack concealing Kumajirou. He had once let him out in public, and he <em>never <em>wanted to do that much paperwork again. He sighed forlornly as he waited for his brother to come by. He supposed he should be happy that at least _someone _had remembered his birthday. He spotted America's gas-guzzling pickup from across the parking lot, and he hopped off, waving to his brother.

"Yo Mattie!" America had stuck his head out of the window, and was waving very enthusiastically back.

Canada opened the door and pulled himself in. "Hey Al. Are we doing anything?"

"Well, I figured we could go to a club," America started, glancing uneasily at the polar bear peeking out of Canada's bag, "but since you don't have any of those in Canada, I thought we'd just have some pizza at your house or something."

"There are clubs in Ottawa you know."

"Of course there are bro, of course there are."

Canada rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Amy." He muttered under his breath.

They pulled up to his decent sized house, (He was the world's second largest country, after all.) and America lolled behind his brother, walking lazily. He anxiously looked at his neighbor, who was pulling the door open. Pulling, pulling, pulling…

"SURPRISE!"

Canada elbowed America in the face. England Sniggered.

* * *

><p>Canada looked at all the nations in front of him, England was muttering something about genes and batting at America's nose, Denmark was in the back, while Norway had a noisemaker in his hand, and was staring blankly at the guest of honor. Netherlands, Belgium, and Luxembourg were all beaming at him, (well, Netherlands was grimacing, but that was his form of a beam) and Prussia had already started on the cake. Several others were scattered across the room, but the one he was looking for was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Ah, _mon cher! Je suis désolé_, I didn't realize you had arrived." France strided out of the kitchen, wearing his chefs uniform. His hair was pulled into a ponytail and he was begin to crawl out of the white uniform. "A maple cake is in the oven for you."

Canada smiled widely at everyone and addressed his former guardian. "_Merci_," He turned to America and was surprised to see he was nowhere to be found. "America?" He called, looking through the room. The others turned, and Prussia wiped icing from his chin guiltily.

"I think he went to get a band aid or something."

Canada's eyes widened at this and England chuckled. "I'll go help the git. I trust you keep everything the same as always?"

Canada nodded mutely to England and soon everyone was off talking in groups. Prussia had gone off to bug Austria, and Belgium was chattering to her brothers.

France sidled up to him and handed him a piece of cake.

"Eh? I thought you said it was in the oven?"

France smiled softly and tucked his hair behind his ear. "I made some chocolat and vanille beforehand. This is simply a treat."

"Ah, thank you."

"Oy! You have any alcohol?" Prussia shouted across the room, having gotten bored with the huffy aristocrat.

Canada jerked up and nodded, he signaled as to follow him and lead Prussia into the kitchen. "I'm surprised you don't know where it is." He said, pulling a pack of true Molson Canadian™ beer from the fridge. He held the beer out for a second, gave it to Prussia, and pulled a bottle of red Merlot from the rack. And some champagne. He didn't know what France would do if he brought out only beer. Prussia had disappeared into the living room with a cry of 'BEER!' and all the nations had immediately converged upon him.

Canada sighed, knowing he would have to clean up the mess. Thank god England had left before the alcohol had come into play.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming soon: People get drunk! Yay!<strong>

**Correct-me-if-I'm-wrong Translations**

**_Que ferez-vous?_ : What will you do?**

**_Pouvez-vous expliquer?_ : Can you explain?**

**_Mes garçons_ : My boys**

**_mon cher! Je suis désolé_ : My dear! I'm sorry**

**_Merci _: Thank you**

**Ah, the opportunities of alcohol. In a purely literary sense of course.**

**Please review, tell me what you liked, what you hated, and what you wanna see!  
><strong>


	6. VI

**AN: This chapter feels a bit off to me, but I hope you like it!**

**Some of the events referred to in this chapter will probably be explained in the next one, though you'll just have to guess for the others ;3**

**For the few of those who don't know how to play Never Have I Ever, fear not! For it will be explained...**

**Thank you as always Eternally1Yours, ArthurIsAwesome, Rosemarie22, and Kaitou Kasai Girl for reviewing, i give you much love~**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this for the last one ;_ In my lovely dreams I control the world. For now I suppose I'll settle for writing about them.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A hand slammed onto the ground, and Prussia gave a lopsided smirk before slurring, "So here's, hic!, how it goes." He contemplated it for a second and turned to America. "Wai-Wai- how does it go again?"<p>

America rolled his eyes, "And here I expected the one who asked to know the answer." England was sprawled next to him, and the knowledge that he would have to take care of the drunkard was the only reason he was sober. "So everyone has ten fingers up," At this Switzerland stared down at his fingers as if only just realizing he had more than just the one for pulling triggers. "And starting with one person, they say 'Never have I ever' and then say something they haven't done."

Prussia frowned and swigged from the bottle he had been nursing. "There's alcohol in this game, right? Cuz, othahwise, I dun' really see the point…"

"I'm getting there. So if anyone _has_ done what the person said, they put down a finger and take a drink. If no one puts down a finger, the one who said it has to take the drink. It ends when someone has no fingers left. Everyone get it?"

Most of the nations murmured and nodded their heads, while the more drunk ones simply picked up on that no matter what happened, someone got to drink.

"Now who wants to start?"

Belgium sat up with a calculating look and pulled on Canada's sleeve. "Who else but the guest of honor?" The nations agreed and Canada stared at the floor, wondering what to say.

"Um… never have I ever, found Rachel Perry sexy."

The nations looked at him curiously, until England finally mumbled, "Who?"

"Dude, don't you mean _Katy_ Perry?"

Canada groaned and rolled his eyes, "No! She's Canadian, she's pretty well known, come on!"

The other nations shifted guiltily, and Japan had pulled out his laptop. "Ah! I found her!"

He turned the computer and some of the nations 'Ooh-ed' in recognition.

"Dude, what's wrong with her? She's hot."

"I don't know, something about her face." Canada replied, ignoring America's snicker at his barely-there pronunciation of 'about.'

England leaned over America, ignoring the blush on both their faces and grabbed his drink. "Well, whatever lad. Cheers!" The nations cheered and most downed some of their drinks, some of the girls and a few of the guys excluded.

Canada turned to Denmark, who was sitting next to him, and nodded his head. "It's your turn."

"Cool! 'Kay, so… never have I ever, gone bungee-jumping!" Some of the nations raised their eyebrows at this, simply because it was such a Demark like thing to do. Less put down their fingers, Australia and New Zealand high-fiving as if they had an inside joke. He patted Luxembourg next to him, who rolled his eyes.

"Unlike, I'm sure, most of you, never have I ever had a one night stand." The nations coughed and squirmed awkwardly, drinking a bit more remorsefully this time. A sad look flitted through Norway's hazy eyes as he drank from his mug.

He put down the glass and looked up, noticing the others' eyes on him and quickly stated, "Never have I ever, been thrown in jail." Prussia's face split into a huge smile, and he chuckled as he put down his eighth finger. This reaction was mirrored in France and Spain, and for some reason, America.

The statements slowly got more outrageous and soon after Australia had folded down his last finger smirking, and completely plastered, they decided to go until everyone had lowered their fingers.

America, Canada, Belgium, Luxembourg, Japan and Switzerland were sitting in a circle, the last ones standing.

America groaned when Luxembourg said he had never gambled in Vegas before. He hiccupped and mumbled something about cheaters. Canada said he had never made chocolate from scratch before, and Belgium and Switzerland glared at him while Japan blushingly lowered a finger, thinking of Valentines day traditions.

He quickly mumbled a "Never have I ever worn high heels in public."

"This is sabotage!" Belgium slurred, downing the last of her long line in drinks, "And sexism!" She got up and meandered off to eat some of the maple cake. The cake had come out and had been split amongst the nation, even England begrudgingly admitting that it wasn't the worst he had eaten. Though it certainly wasn't as good as his scones.

Luxembourg was finally eliminated at never having climbed only halfway up a mountain.("Damn athletes with their mountains.")

It was down to the final three. The last three glared at each other drunkenly, it was Switzerland's turn. And damn it all, he was happy everyone was too drunk to remember, because he _did_ not want everyone to mock him about this.

"Never have I ever," he blushed, he was going for the kill, "had sex with a girl."

The other two gaped at him, easily accepting defeat. "You- you've never had sex before?"

Switzerland blushed furiously and brandished his bottle in front of the other two. "Now that is _not_ what I said!"

The other nations had turned curiously to the three conversing quietly on the ground. Luckily only the nearer nations had heard the Swiss man's words. France idled over, a look of complete and utter sorrow on his face. "_Mon ami, j__e__ suis d__é__sol__é_, I had no idea."

"I said it wasn't nobody!"

"Wait, I thought you were with Liechtenstein-san?"

Switzerland looked horrified at the thought, and quickly retorted, "No! She's like a sister to me!" He squirmed on the ground, his cheeks tinted from either the alcohol or the embarrassment, most likely both, and he murmured, "There is someone, though." quietly.

The other three nations scooted in, and Canada vaguely felt like a couple of girls at a sleepover. Nah, probably his imagination.

* * *

><p>Spain and Prussia leaned onto the table and sighed. Spain was not nearly as drunk as Prussia, but needless to say, he was a bit hazy. "I wonder what's going on over there." Spain said, looking at the small group of countries whispering on the floor. Prussia looked where Spain had pointed and noticed his boyfriend and others.<p>

"I dunno." He turned back in front of him and noticed a polar bear. Maybe he should stop drinking. "I need ta go." He walked over and tried to eavesdrop. '_There is someone, though.'_

Oh god. He knew Switzerland didn't exactly show when he was drunk, but his personality changed completely. Normally he enjoyed the demure attitude and easily bashful personality of a drunk Switzerland. But he also became very honest. And right now Prussia supposed he had to be the mature one. There's a first for everything, right? He sped over and pulled up the other by his arm. "Hey chocolate dude! I think you've drank too much."

Switzerland looked up and batted his eyelashes, his lips parting slightly to form an 'oh!' he looked at the other countries who had been sitting next to him. He looked at them apologetically and followed the Prussian outside.

France, Canada and Japan stared up at the fleeing couple, mouths gaping and jaws dropped.

"Did he really just tell us that?"

* * *

><p>Canada wandered through the room, his brain still not registering what the other nation had told him. He was still mostly sober, and he saw England bawling into America's chest from his peripheral view. He also saw Norway slumped against a wall, staring out the window.<p>

"Hey," he called, waving to the other. "What are you doing?"

"Mmm? Just remembering some things." Norway sad quietly, a sad tone in his voice. "Wanted some fresh air."

"You have to actually go outside for that."

Norway nodded his head, his floating curl bobbing, as his hairclip started to slip from his hair. He pushed open the balcony door and invited Canada outside. Canada quickly stepped through the door and the light breeze nipped at his skin.

He turned to Norway and started to ask a question, an inquiring look in his eyes, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Between you and Denmark."

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah, I really do."

Norway leaned against the banister, staring up at the stars. "We got drunk, we made a stupid mistake, and that's it."

Canada hesitated, and finally looked up to he older nation more intently. "But why was it a mistake?"

Norway snorted, his shoulders tensing and untensing in a millisecond, "You sound like him now."

"That's not an answer."

"Fine. It's a mistake because neither of us feels that way about each other. Because we were drunk, and hasty, and because too many times have we seen people broken apart by stupid, unrequited, drunken mistakes."

"That's an interesting choice of words there." Stated Canada, watching Norway shift uneasily.

"What do you mean?"

"Unrequited." Canada started, "For it to be unrequited, one of you has to love the other."

"You would know." Retorted Norway, tone going icy.

Canada glanced up at the other, quickly feeling his shy self beginning to take control. "Wh-what are you saying?"

Norway glared down at Canada and pushed himself of the bar. "I'm saying that I'm sick of watching you and France dance around each other pretending you don't know your own feelings, or the other's feelings, or that there's some reason holding you back, when in reality, in reality you're just scared one of the reasons might actually be true." With this he stormed off, trying to find Denmark. Because sometimes lightning strikes twice. And sometimes you don't learn from your mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mon ami, j<em>_e__ suis d__é__sol__é: _My friend, I am sorry**

**Some of the nations don't appear very drunk, but that's just because some actually are sober, and others don't get as badly drunk as our iggy does. Next chapter will be a continuation of the party/parallel timeline so you I might decide to actually make a country do something stupid. If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them~**

**As always, please tell me what you liked, what you hated, and what you wanna see!**


	7. Omake: Mistakes Are Meant To Be Made

**AN: Heres to you Rosemarie22! Though it's mainly cuz I felt like these two had become more involved than France and Canada, and we can't have that, can we?**

**This Omake is fully for Denmark and Norway, aka what happened after Norway left Canada and the original 'mistake', and doesn't need to be read to continue reading the original story.**

**Disclaimer: Despite what the little red guy in my head is insisting, I'm supposed to write that I _don't _own Hetalia here.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Norway never got bad-decision drunk. He had three stages; normal, hazed, and then he went unconscious. There had only been one time when he had done something stupid when he was drunk, and he was perfectly content with Denmark not knowing he was a bit less drunk than the other thought.<p>

* * *

><p>All the Nordics were in the bar, their yearly tradition sticking strong. This year Sweden and Finland, who always came with Sweden despite his claims to the opposite, had brought another country with them.<p>

"Hey! I'm Sealand!" The small boy proudly stated, pointing a thumb towards himself in true America-style.

"Me and m'wife had him earlier."

Finland turned completely red and stuttered, "We- I mean He, adopted him earlier! And it's not wife!"

Denmark growled and turned around frantically. He picked up Iceland and turned back to face the others. Pulling Norway next to him, he beamed and proclaimed, "Well this is me and Norway's son, Iceland!"

Norway rolled his eyes and whacked Denmark, while Sweden glared at him. Though that's just the way Sweden is. "They've already met Iceland moron." He pushed off the arm and pulled Iceland down, making sure he wasn't mentally scarred.

"I-It's not true, right?"

"Of course not, Danmarks just being a fool."

Sealand, who had been watching curiously, brightened at the nation who looked closer to his age and skipped over to Iceland, ready to pester him with millions of questions.

"Heysoyou'reiceland,right?I'msealand!',wannagotothearcade?" he said rapidly, holding out his hand.

Iceland stared at the small boy confused, though he accepted the hand. This was a mistake. Sealand immediately jumped and dragged the island nation through the crowded room to the arcade next to the bar. The Nordics looked on, and turned back to their drinks thinking similar thoughts.

_Well, Iceland can take care of himself._

_Well, Iceland can take care of Sealand._

Hours later, after the annual random fight between Denmark and Sweden, Finland fretting and Norway watching bored, Sweden and Finland had finally left with Sealand, leaving Norway, Denmark and Iceland at the bar. Norway turned to Iceland and inclined his head. "Sorry for leaving you with Sealand."

Iceland looked wearied ahead of him and shuddered, "It's fine, he wasn't that bad." He turned to give a bit of licorice to his aptly named puffin, Mr. Puffin, when he noticed the absence of said bird. He turned worriedly to his brothers and gestured wildly next to him. Denmark looked confused but Norway seemed to understand.

"Ah, yeah, I think he was on the kid's shoulders when he left."

Iceland slipped off his seat and ran to the door. Norway glanced at Denmark, and noticing him heavily inebriated, called after Iceland himself. "Make sure Sweden drives you home!"

Denmark gurgled an agreement next to him.

Norway turned to eye the nation next to him. "Well we should get back soon."

"Heeey, Norge."

"Yes?"

"We should have a kid."

"Excuse me, what?"

Denmark slumped onto the table and pouted, "Well Finland and Sweden had a kid, why can't we?"

Norway sighed, readying himself to explain anatomy to the other when Denmark straightened up and pulled Norway to himself. "Dan-" he started, getting cut off by Denmark sloppily kissing him.

Norway's eye widened and he tried to push himself off, but Denmark only pulled him closer, rubbing his back gently, and swiping his tongue on Norway's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Norway gasped, and Denmark slipped in his tongue, rubbing the roof of Norway's mouth with his tongue. Finally Norway narrowed his eyes and bit down on Denmark's tongue. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Denmark whined.

Norway glared at the taller nation, "I could ask the same thing! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He smirked and leaned in closer.

"Just making babies~"

* * *

><p>Norway walked out of the house, shivering at the sudden heat. He saw Canada still on the balcony, staring into the distance, and turned. He refused to regret his words. As he walked over to his car, he noticed a mass standing over it. He hurried over, only to see it was just Denmark.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

Denmark turned, his eyes brightening then dimming again at the sight of the other Nordic. "I- I was- I wanted some fresh air."

"So you came to my car?"

"There's no air fresher than Norwegian air."

Norway rolled his eyes and sat on the hood of his car next to the other. "You just made that up."

"Doesn't mean it's not true." Denmark replied, chuckling.

"What are you really doing here?"

Denmark stopped chuckling and sighed. "I came to see you."

"You see me every day."

Denmark smiled sadly. "You know what I mean. Look, Norge, what happened-" Denmark faltered here, swallowing soundlessly. "I don't think it was a mistake. I really, really didn't mean for it to happen that way. I really did, really _do_ lov-"

"I somehow doubt you sleeping with me simply to one-up Sweden shows your love," Norway cut in, his tone icy.

"I was drunk, you can't blame me for that."

Norway pushed himself off the car and turned to face Denmark. "Exactly. You were drunk. How do you expect me to believe that when you only made a move when you were _drunk_?"

Denmark stood up too at this, and he glared down at the floor. "Well why do you think?" he growled, "Do you think I thought I had a chance? You pushed away every chance I got! Tell me, Norway; for god's sake just tell me! Do I? Can I keep smiling at you with hope, or do you want me to just forget what happened, and never try again?" He was yelling now, and he glared at Norway, though the glare was more sad than angry. He shook his head and smiled shakily. "Never mind, I should probably just go now, yeah?" He lowered his head and walked past Norway, who continued to stare ahead of himself in shock.

Norway shook himself out of it and jerked around, seeing Denmark nearing his own car. He quickly ran over to him and pulled on his sleeve. "Denmark! Wait, just- wait, please?"

Denmark shrugged off Norway and opened the door. "What?"

Norway turned to the side and blushed, opening his mouth before closing it again. Finally he glanced to the floor and began to speak. "I never, It's just, you're always joking, you know?" Denmark continued to look at Norway, so he continued, "And, I know that you're always proclaiming your love for everything, so how- I mean, I just, I never believed you." He glared at the ground, he wasn't acting like himself. _Snap out of it!_ He thought, squeezing his eyes tight. "I'm sorry." He finally finished, looking tearfully up at the other Nation.

Denmark stared at Norway, he had never seen the stoic nation act like this. "Norge…"

Norway widened his eyes, and he looked at Denmark fearfully. "Y-yes?"

"Norge- Norge I love you, but I need to know you feel the same." He said, knowing he may never get the chance again.

Norway fingered his hairclip bashfully, and small strands of hair fell into his face, covering his purple eyes. "I love you too." He then glared at Denmark and pushed the hairclip back in, magnifying his glare. "But don't expect me to say that whenever you want!"

Denmark smiled and closed the car door. He swept the glaring nation into his arms and hugged him tightly, squeezing him like his life depended on it. He heard a muffled complaint and pulled and released Norway.

"Oh god what have I gotten myself into…" Norway mumbled, straightening his shirt.

Denmark took in his disheveled appearance, his hair messy and face red from the hug, and smirked.

"So we can make babies now right?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yaay! Now I can finally pretend this fic actually revolves around Canada…<strong>

**I'll try to get the next real chapter out soon!**

**You know the deal; tell me what you liked, what you hated, and what you wanna see!**


	8. VII

**AN: I hope you're out celebrating Mother's Day!**

**This chapter is really short, sorry OTL I was a bit busy, but I wanted to put out the ideas in here, so...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not have as mine possession the idea for Hetalia.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Iggy, let's get you down from there, 'kay?" America said tentatively, holding out his hand.<p>

England turned from atop the table, finally noticing the worried American.

"Aa~lfred!" he chimed, reaching out to grab the hand and missing by a kilometer. "Ya know what I li~ke?"

America looked warily at the other and asked cautiously, "No, what do you like?"

England immediately jumped to face him, pointed at America with a hand on his hip and started singing.

"I like you so much better when you're naked! I like ME so much better when you're naked!"

France snickered at America's continuous flustered attempts to get the drunk nation down, but stopped when he saw England notice him. Because France and a drunk England in the same room never bode well.

"OY! You Perverted Wine Bastard-Frog!" Too late. "Come over here, I wanna punch you!"

France eyed the thick bottles he was holding and figured maybe he should leave. Like now.

* * *

><p>Prussia eyed the drowsy Switzerland. "So… how many people know now?"<p>

Switzerland rubbed his eyes, replying with a yawn, "Germany, and France, Japan, Canada, I *yawn* think that's it."

Prussia saw Belgium smirking at them from the corner of his eye and groaned. "I- I don't think that's it."

Belgium saw the couple notice her and strolled over. "Hey~ what are _you two_ doing?"

"We get it, you know. Now who have you told?"

Belgium looked to the side and laughed awkwardly. "Ha ha! Well, you know, just my brothers, and maybe Spain… and romano… and kinda maybe Austria, Hungary and Italy?"

"WHAT?" Switzerland exclaimed, gathering attention from the other countries. Prussia realized almost every country was smirking at them and glared at Belgium, who squirmed a bit.

"Well… maybe a _bit_ more."

* * *

><p>America watched amused as England chased France around the room, deciding whether or not to step in. He decided quickly when England decided to break the edge of his bottle, and hastily stepped out of his seat, rushing to where the nation was fighting the… wall?<p>

He placed a hand on England's waist, keeping him steady, "Okay," he murmured into his ear, "Let's go now, hmm?"

England shivered and waved the bottle in front of him. "Dun-Dun't tell me what to do!"

"It was your idea England, now why don't you give me that bottle?"

England looked at America hazily and reluctantly handed over the container-turned-weapon to him. "Yeah, it was my idea! Let's go!"

America chuckled and continued to guide England by the waist to the door. "Of course it was, that's what I said wasn't it?"

England didn't respond, only mumbling and snuggling into the fur lining of America's coat.

* * *

><p>Canada saw Norway leave the house from the balcony, and he hid his face in shame.<p>

Norway had told him at the world meeting that perhaps france did love him, but if anything, france had been avoiding him all night. After their original greetings, france had relocated back to the kitchen and Canada only saw him again when they started playing the game. Even after France was eliminated rather early with a boisterous 'And I don't regret it', Canada just barely kept him in the corner of his eye.

Norway was wrong. Canada believed it one hundred percent. France would never love him. It's not that he thought _getting_ france was hard, keeping him was the problem. It's not like he was especially know for his committed relationships… And Canada was just a boring, naïve, forgettable nation with a crush.

He raised his head at what sounded like Denmark's voice resounding around him. He could see a moving mass down the road, and he recognized Denmark and Norway. He smiled at the thought that maybe Norway was getting somewhere with his crush.

At least one of them was.

"Congratulations!" he mumbled into his sleeve, feeling his eyes tear up. "Congratulations." He was happy for Norway, he really was, but seeing his success only made his own situation feel hopeless.

* * *

><p>France took the chance America gave him to escape outside, into the small patio Canada had looking over his front yard. He groaned and slid down the glass door, only noticing the nation in front of him after several dramatic sighs. He saw Canada hunched over and put a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Are you okay?"

Canada whipped around and widened his eyes. He tried to wipe away the tears but France had already noticed.

"Canada, _mon cherie_, why are you crying?"

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

_**Mon cherie**_**: My darling**

**Short chapter is short**

**Could I actually be nearing a plausible conclusion? Could I? I could, I really could!**

**I swear, swear, swear, swear, to actually patch everything up and start finishing it next chapter! And make it a bit longer!  
><strong>

**I really do read you reviews, and any suggestions will be taken into account; review and tell me what you wanna see!**


	9. VIII

**AN: Here's to all my lovely readers and (hint hint) reviewers!**

**I'm churning out two chapters so soon because I figured that the last one was so short and by now y'all must really wanna see these two just confess and get it over with so…**

**Thank you to all who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Yo no poseo Hetalia.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>America sighed at the sleeping nation in the seat next to him, England mumbling something about angry scones. He laughed in remembrance of the drunken nation's antics. England had a lovely voice, even if he only let it out after several bottles of good ol' acohol.<p>

England jumped up his sleep, his eyes fluttering open and a groan escaping his lips. He yawned and adjusted his position, murmuring before falling back asleep in a z-shape, his head resting on America's shoulder.

America kissed his forehead, and England sighed in appreciation. America could still remember the time when England had not been his, when he had been with another nation.

"You're mine now."

* * *

><p>Canada looked guiltily at France, sniffling and laughing a bit, lowering his head and squeezing his eyes shut.<p>

"I- I, um, well, I was just, well, um," Canada stuttered, not looking at the other, "It was nothing."

France looked worriedly at the nation and stroked his shoulder, "It's not nothing, _mon cher, que s'est produit?_"

Canada smiled at the reassuring gesture and shook his head, "No, no really, it's nothing. _Rien ne s'est produit._"

France smiled also, his eyes crinkling slightly, and he pulled the younger nation into his arms, "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He felt Canada stiffen in the embrace and felt his arms shift, his hands back in front of his face. "You're crying again." He said, frowning slightly.

Canada reluctantly moved his hands from his eyes, revealing the pale violet eyes flooding with tears. "I- I'm sorry."

France put his hands on Canada's shoulders, and fingered his semi-long hair. "Don't be sorry," he murmured, "Tell me what's wrong."

"France," Canada started, pulling away and looking up fearfully. "Do you know?"

France swallowed and pushed a hand through his hair. "Know what, _mon ami_?"

"You know what I mean. Do you know how I feel?"

"I- I" France looked at Canada one last time before sighing and nodding, "Yes, I do."

Canada seemed shocked at first, though his expression quickly hardened and he had a resolved look in his eye. "And?"

"Why me?"

"I don't know, it just- I suppose it just happened."

France pulled his hair from the elastic that had been holding it up and groaned, facing the street he saw what looked like Denmark getting beaten to a pulp. "Are you sure?"

Canada looked up surprised and fiddled with his sleeve. "What- what do you mean?"

France moved to sit down, gesturing for Canada to do the same. "You see, I have had several relationships in the past, _oui_?" Canada nodded mutely in consent, "Well, of course, not really _relationships_ per se, but you understand. I'm about to tell you something I have never told anyone," France smiled softly here, giving a sad glance to Canada. "I cannot count the times that someone has told me, 'I'm sorry, but-' You see, despite people's strongest promises-"

"It turns out they never actually loved you?" Canada finished, his eyes narrowed at the door.

France was surprised at the sudden hollow tone. "Yes- exactly. What happened to you?"

Canada laughed roughly, his eyes re-welling with tears. "Not- not many people know this, but, back near the end of World War II, England actually once told me that he loved me."

France was shocked at this information, he had thought England had been in love with America for centuries.

"I know what you're thinking, and yes, it's true. But at that point," Canada hugged himself, "Well, that's why it ended after all." He paused as if contemplating something and chuckled, "Well actually, after beating up Germany, America just kind of grabbed England and glared at me, but England didn't really mind if you know what I mean, so…"

France smiled at the mental image, and leaned back, "That sounds like _l'Angleterre_. I'm still shocked about you and him, however."

Canada sighed and aligned himself with the other Country. "He never actually felt anything for me, he was just looking for a replacement for America. And after I started helping him, he found me as that replacement."

France nodded glumly, he had never suspected.

Canada suddenly blushed and jerked up, narrowly avoiding the metal bar inches from his head. "But- but France! I, you should realize even more so," he turned to France here, his eyes wide and his cheeks tinted a dusty red, "That, that I really mean it! I would, after what happened to me, I would never, _never,_ say something like that if I didn't mean it!"

France wrapped his arm around Canada, pulling him closer. They were still on the ground, and as the day grew into night the air was becoming a bit chilly.

"France?"

"_Oui?"_

"You- you never said anything back."

France looked at the nation, who was blushing a bit, his eyes both hopeful and dreading at the same time. "Canada. Canada _mon amour,_" he turned the other to face him, and pulled him into an embrace, whispering into his ear, "_Je t'aime. _I promise."

Canada smiled and returned the hug,

"_Je t'aime aussi._"

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**_Mon cher_: My dear**

**_Mon ami_: My friend**

**_que s'est produit?_: What happened?**

**_Rien ne s'est produit: _Nothing Happened.**

**_Oui:_ Yes**

**_l'Angleterre:_ England**

**_Mon amour_: My love**

**_Je t'aime_: I love you.**

**_Je t'aime aussi_: I love you too.**

**About England and Canada, I dun even…**

**Holy crap I did it!**

**So, *phew* they're finally together. Yay! I'm probably gonna do another chapter just for the side couples, plus this was kinda focused solely on Franada so some stuff still has to be resolved.**

**I'm thinking about an epilogue in Gröna Lund, what do you think?**

**Review me~**


	10. IX

**AN: Am too lazy to write about it, so either read the omake or just know that Denmark and Norway got mushy together after Norway left Canada.**

**Thank you Yukai Yami for reviewing, even if it was twice XD**

**This is proooobbaaaabbllyyyy the last chapter, besides the epilogue that I have decided to add, but if I decide that it's a bit rushed, I might decide to make the epilogue into a chapter with a few more resolutions. Please tell me what you think~**

**Disclaimer: All I own is my demented brain.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Denmark nursed the bruise on his cheek with one hand, adjusting the stick with his other, and he focused his attention on the road as he pulled out of the spot. Norway didn't have to hit him <em>so<em> hard, did he? I mean it was just a joke…

"You didn't mean it as a joke, anko uzai." He heard an icy voice from beside him contradict.

"You're gonna keep calling me that, heh?"

Norway stared ahead of him, chewing absentmindedly on a bar of marzipan he had conjured from god knows where. "Of course. Anko uzai."

Denmark cracked the last inch of the bar off, placing it in his own mouth.

"Hey! I was eating that!" Norway exclaimed, looking sadly at the forlorn end of his candy, and pouting as he continued to eat the rest.

Denmark smirked and swallowed, the rough and sweet almond taste sticking to his tongue. "Hey, isn't this an indirect kiss~?"

Norway rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Your lips have ta have touched the same thing for an indirect kiss." He reached for the last of it, a small piece just barely staying attached, "_This_," he started, leaning over the stick shift to the curious Denmark, "is an indirect kiss." He pushed the wet candy into the surprised Nations lips, his face turning a furious red. He unbuckled his seat and kneeled on it, stretching to bring his face near Denmark's, who had somehow drifted of the road, the car standing stationary next to a closed shop. He slowly pressed their lips together, his eyes closing and hair tickling the taller country's cheek, "and that," he whispered, "was a kiss."

* * *

><p>"P-Prussia,"<p>

Prussia looked at the half-asleep Swiss next to him, and steadied him by the shoulder. "Yes?"

Switzerland yawned widely, his eyes tearing up in his tiredness and he held a hand in front of his mouth, shielding it. "I-I'm tired. You said we were going to sleep in Canada's house, right?"

Prussia placed a hand atop his head, and began to walk to where he had last seen the arctic nation.

"Yeah. We should find him, though. Don't want to walk into a room we shouldn't…"

"Mmm."

Prussia neared the patio door, knowing he Canada had gone out earlier, and he hadn't seen him come back. "Canada," he whispered into the darkness, unable to see very far.

"Finally." He heard Switzerland murmur, and noticed the two entwined nations. France and Canada were sleeping against each other, their hands intertwined.

"Yeah. Finally." He turned back to the sleepy Swiss, and threaded his fingers through the others as well. "Well, let's go look for a room upstairs, 'kay?"

Switzerland only yawned, following the other through the house and up the stairs. Finally they found an empty room with a large bed that they could sleep on. Switzerland had practically collapsed on his feet, and Prussia scooped up the blonde nation into his arms, laying him down and tucking him into the covers. He turned to go to the restroom he had seen on their way when he felt a tugging on his sleeve.

"Prussia."

"Yes?" he answered, the room still and quiet.

"Y-you're coming back, right?" Prussia chuckled at the drowsy Switzerland's tone, his normal exterior gone completely.

"Of course. I'm just going to the bathroom." He saw Switzerland sigh in relief and felt the grip slacken, and his arm go loose.

"Good."

Switzerland was already asleep when he came back, his head turned so a cheek pressed into a pillow and a hand curled absently into the other. He heard soft crooning noises and pulled back the blankets, slipping in. Switzerland instinctively turned his face and pulled in his arm, leaving Prussia a plentiful of room. Prussia stepped in carefully, so as not to disturb the other, and once he was positioned, he pulled the Swiss man towards him, lightly kissing him on the forehead before dozing off himself.

* * *

><p>England opened his eyes to a chipping white ceiling. "Wha…" he murmured groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.<p>

"Morning sleeping beauty. Well, actually, we left pretty early so it's still night."

England stretched, pulling an arm around his neck and yawning widely, exhaustion still overwhelming him. "Where are we?" he asked, sitting straight against the headboard.

"Golden Arrow Inn, Lake Placid."

"And where is that?"

America gave a bark of laughter, finally appearing from a door in the small hallway-like entrance. "New York, baby. The empire state in it's greatest."

England looked confused out the window, seeing a lake only barely visible in the dark. "New York? Shouldn't there be more, I don't know, buildings, lights, you know?"

America sat down next to the ruffled nation, his tie hanging limply from his neck. "The cities just a part of the state babe."

England hummed, still confused but deciding to let it go, and let his head fall onto America's shoulder. He registered the darkness and inquired as to the cause.

America chuckled and ruffled his messy hair, "Well, it's about three in the morning Iggy."

England widened his eyes, finally realizing where they were. "Wait- how long have you been driving?"

"About three hours… we never have a hassle at border security, so it wasn't that bad."

England gaped at the smiling nation and roughly yanked him down, sitting on top of him. "You bloody moron! Sleep! Now!"

America laughed and smiled at England, before pulling him down next to him. "Only if ya sleep to! I now you've been exhausting yourself with work as always."

England blushed at the position they were in, him laying on top of the still-dressed America. "I- I don't have to sleep in the same bed! A-an-and you should get out of those clothes!"

America raised an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth twitching, "Iggy, I thought you wanted me to sleep?"

England blushed and pushed himself off the American, crossing his arms and stuttering an answer, "Y-you know w-what I mean! Now get!"

He felt the body next to him slip off the bed, and after making sure Alfred couldn't see him, he slowly rolled into the center where a warm crescent shape still stuck.

He woke again when he felt pressure behind him, and he felt arms circle around his shoulders, a chin nestle itself into the crook between his shoulder and neck. "Wh-what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he whispered, shivering at the touch.

Alfred simply shushed him and kissed the top of his back gently.

"Good night Iggy."

* * *

><p>Belgium woke at five, same as every morning, and stepped out of the room Canada had told her she could use the day before. The only nations that had stayed were she, her brothers, Prussia, Switzerland, and France. She and her brothers had stayed due to Netherland's friendship with Canada, the same to Prussia and France. Switzerland had flown with Prussia, apparently because it was cheaper to go two together and Liechtenstein was busy, but Belgium knew better.<p>

She whistled as she walked down the stairs toward the kitchen. Canada may have his pancakes, but she _was_ Belgium after all. She hummed the tone to the old FIFA song, which coincidently was originally by Canadian artists, while she shuffled around the kitchen, pulling out ingredients and measuring cups from the various cupboards.

"I've never understood how you can wake up this early." She heard a grouchy voice say from behind her.

She smiled and stopped humming, opening the last cupboard in her search for a waffle iron. "I've never understood how the country of tulips is such a grouch." She chimed, measuring out the yeast and mixing it into the warm bowl. She pulled out another bowl and began to whisk the eggs, milk and butter while waiting for the yeast. After believing it fully mixed, she finally turned to face her brother, one hand on her hip. "Waffles won't be ready till more than an hour from now. Entertain yourself elsewhere. And no coffee!" she snapped, noticing his hand itching towards the coffee machine. "And if you must," she sighed resignedly, "At least use the French press. We have to make you wait a bit at least."

Netherlands grumbled but pulled the smaller pot rather than the automatic one and began to search through the cabinets.

"Third from the left!" Belgium suggested, turning back to check the yeast mixture. Satisfied with the amount of time it had been waiting, she went back to mixing, until all the ingredients had been added and she put in a small warm nook near the oven.

She left her oldest brother in the kitchen and headed to check on her other one, looking for something to spend an hour on.

"Luxy!" she called into the room she thought he had been using, and instead seeing Prussia and Switzerland fidget from under the covers. "Ah! Sorry sorry," she whispered, closing the door gently. She set off down the hall, finally appearing before the door she knew held Luxembourg. "Luxy."

Luxembourg turned from his stance next to the window, the book in his hand not even opened. "Sister? What's up?"

Belgium grinned and walked into the room, the door closing with a click behind her. "Nothing~ I just knew you were up."

Luxembourg smiled back and set the book on the windowsill, where the pages fluttered from the light breeze filtering in. "I don't know how Netherlands is the way he is."

"Well he does wake up early, just not _happily_, unlike the two certain someone's sleeping outside right now." She pondered, remembering the image of the happy new couple on the balcony.

"Ha! Well that's true."

* * *

><p>Canada woke to the smell of yeast, and immediately jumped out of his position when he realized he and France had fallen asleep outside.<p>

"France!" he said, shaking the other's shoulder with the hand that wasn't being held. "France, get up!"

"_Oui, _I'm getting up," France responded, pushing himself onto his feet and slightly tottering at the sudden rush to his head. After he steadied himself, he noticed Canada and smiled, before giving him a small peck on the lips.

Canada blushed a deep scarlet, barely remembering the occurrences of the last night.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a call from someone inside the house, "Hey, lovebirds! You might wanna get to the food before we call down Prussia and Switzerland."

France and Canada turned to see Luxembourg smirking at them from the door, and France smiled gratefully to him while Canada hid his face in his hands, embarrassed at being seen. "_Merci mon ami, _I take it Belgium has made some of her lovely waffles?"

"Of course." He turned to Canada now, and smiled friendlily, "She said no matter how good your pancakes are, she's still treating you today."

"Ah! Um, tell her I'm sure they're delicious."

"Tell me myself!" they heard a new voice say, and turned to see Belgium holding a platter of picture-perfect waffles. She whipped out a whisk she had been using for the cream and waved it menacingly in their faces, "Now my envoys! Go wake the sleeping dragon! And Prussia too would be nice!"

Canada and France nodded, one hesitantly and the other assuredly. After they had called the two downstairs, Switzerland truly similar to a dragon when he woke, the group assembled around the table and gathered several waffles, cream, and fruit each. Switzerland and Belgium chatted friendlily, as contrary to popular belief the chocolate business had actually made Belgium one of Switzerland's few friends. Canada soon learned that it was around seven in the morning, and called to make sure America had gotten to Lake Placid okay. He had heard his brother's plan and agreed that their former brother deserved a vacation.

The conversation soon became dominated by French, as all but Prussia and Netherlands were fluent, and Netherlands still able to understand most of what was said. No one seemed to care about Prussia. Finally after the breakfast, the other nations left at different intervals, until only France and Canada were left.

"So…" Started Canada, looking up to the nation beside him.

"What now?"

* * *

><p><strong>So much fluff. *gags*<strong>

**Tell me my lovely readers, what you think, oui?**

**As usual, please review!  
><strong>


End file.
